Caballero James
by arni06
Summary: Adaptación muy particular de la leyenda de San Jorge y el Dragón. Relato dedicado a fans de Sawyer y Ana, sobretodo a mi amiga Renata Holloway. Espero que disfrutéis.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes, sitios, referencias etc me pertenecen, así como tampoco las frases, títulos etc que pudieran pertenecer a otras películas, series, libros etc

**RATED: T (no sé porqué, pero quizás algún elemento sobrenatural y un poquito de sangre, pero muy muy muy poca)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece, así como tampoco la leyenda, la similitud con cualquier otra historia o las referencias históricas. Escribo sólo para divertir y divertirme. Y porqué leer mucho y escribir desarrollan positivamente la mente y el alma.**

**NOTA AUTORA: Este relato está inspirado en una leyenda popular de San Jorge y el dragón. He hecho una adaptación muy pero que muy particular a los personajes de Lost que creo que se adaptan más a los protagonistas de la leyenda. Por cierto, escribo Rey con mayúsculas muchas veces porque creo que el personaje de Mr. Eko en la serie debería haber sido desarrollado por los guionistas y también debería haber sido uno de los principales protagonistas de la serie en lugar de otros pelmazos. **

**Este es un relato SAWYER-ANA-LUCIA-MR.EKO.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**PARTE I**

Dicen que hace mucho tiempo, allá por el siglo XII de nuestra era, en el país de Libia había una pequeña ciudad llamada Silca.

Era Silca una bella ciudad fortificada, protegida por altas murallas, rodeada de un entorno cálido y con un lago tan grande que los pescadores podían tardar dos días en cruzarlo.

Como en todas las grandes ciudades de aquella época, un rey dominaba el castillo, y ese rey tenía una hija, la princesa Ana-Lucía, de dieciséis años, cuyos ojos oscuros y largos cabellos negros como el ébano encantaban a muchos de los caballeros de su padre, el Rey Eko.

El Rey Eko era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y musculoso, con una amplia sonrisa y una inteligente mirada, su piel era tan oscura que en las noches de luna nueva siempre caminaba con un collar de perlas tan blancas como sus dientes, pues su brillo permitía distinguir a sus súbditos quien se acercaba. En cambio su hija, fruto de su matrimonio con una bella dama cristiana del centro de Europa, tenía una piel dorada y tan suave que parecía de terciopelo.

- Padre, ¿me permitís ir al lago con mis damas?

- Siempre que vayan unos guardias contigo no veo porque no. Adelante hija.

Ana-Lucía llamó a sus damas y también amigas y se dirigió al lago, seguida por un séquito de soldados que las protegían.

Se acercaron todas las damas a la orilla, y jugaron con las piedras lanzándolas lo más lejos que podían. Rompían sus reflejos en el agua y se reían, mientras los guardias las admiraban con la sonrisa escondida entre las mallas y los yelmos.

- Mi señora, mirad ahí, ¿no veis nada extraño en el agua?. - Dijo una joven dama señalando un punto en el inmenso lago.

La princesa miró a lo lejos, buscando alguna cosa rara en la superficie, pero sólo vio una barca con dos pescadores que enrollaban sus redes, preparándose para el regreso a sus hogares.

De pronto la tierra pareció temblar bajo los pies de los presentes y el agua burbujeó como si estuviera a punto de hervir, un humo blanco asomó entre las pequeñas olas que se habían formado y la barca de pescadores se balanceó. Los dos hombres soltaron las redes y se sujetaron a ambos lados intentando encontrar los remos, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de rozarlos. Una fuerza descomunal surgió de debajo del bote y los elevó varios metros, los gritos de los pescadores fueron oídos por las mujeres y los soldados, que estaban inmóviles y petrificados por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

La barca se mantuvo sostenida por una columna rugosa y negra durante algunos segundos, hasta que fue lanzada de nuevo al lago, cayendo boca abajo sobre los pescadores; no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando la columna negra se hundió y lanzando un chorro de agua espectacular arrastró el bote y todo lo que había cerca hacía el fondo.

Silencio era lo único que se oía, ni un solo pájaro se atrevió a cantar.

Los rostros de los que observaron la escena reflejaban terror. Incluso los soldados sentían sus piernas y sus brazos paralizados.

- Señora…señora. - Dijo de nuevo la dama de la princesa.

- ¿Qué?. - Contestó Ana-Lucía aún con la mirada clavada en el lago.

- Nada…debemos regresar mi señora.

- !No!. Esperad, hay que buscar a esos dos hombres.

La princesa se giró hacia sus soldados.

- Sayid, Michael, entrad ahora mismo en el agua. Nadad hasta el centro del lago y buscad los restos de la barca.

Estaba loca o era malvada, fue lo primero que pensaron los soldados. Pero cuando se disponían a acatar la orden de su señora una voz repentina les obligó a girarse.

- Mi señora, vais a mandar a vuestros hombres a una muerte segura. ¿Es que acaso no habéis presenciado lo que aquellos dos desgraciados acaban de sufrir?. Sed piadosa con ambos y no les dejéis ir al lago.

Ana-Lucía se giró y miró al caballero que le hablaba, se trataba de un hombre alto, fuerte y con una armadura brillante y limpia como pocas se veían.

- ¿Quién sois vos para atreveros a hablarme de esta manera?. - Preguntó la princesa muy orgullosa.

- Soy James Ford, Caballero de la Orden del Cisne, y he visto todo lo acontecido. Por piedad os suplico que no enviéis a estos soldados a tan cruel destino.

- ¿Y qué me decís del destino de los pescadores?. Pueden estar vivos. Hay que encontrarles y devolverlos a sus familias.

Los soldados de Ana-Lucía se acercaron rápidamente al caballero, le apuntaron con sus lanzas, pero su gesto denotaba desgana, al fin y al cabo aquel hombre les estaba defendiendo pero muy a su pesar debían lealtad al Rey Eko y a su hija, así que no tuvieron más remedio que amenazar al caballero.

- Por favor, princesa. Sed tan buena como bella sois. Os lo suplico como fiel servidor vuestro desde ahora mismo.

La princesa le miró a los ojos, y vio un profundo mar reflejado en ellos.

- Habéis logrado que me compadezca de los soldados. Pero no por eso debo olvidar a los súbditos que están en el lago. Haré que los busquen en cuanto regrese al castillo.

Regresaron rápidamente al castillo, seguidos por el caballero James.

En cuando llegaron, la princesa Ana-Lucía, sus damas y los soldados que les acompañaban se postraron ante la presencia del Rey Eko.

- Padre y señor, ha sucedido una tragedia en el lago, dos pescadores han sido derribados de su barca por una bestia. Os ruego que enviéis una barca y unos soldados a su rescate.

- Hija, esto que me contáis es terrible, pero puede que esos hombres no estén vivos.

- No padre, eso no lo sabemos, debemos ir en su busca. - Replicó la princesa con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

Una de las damas se acercó a Ana-Lucía y con la cabeza baja susurró algo a su oído, la princesa asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo se dirigió a su padre.

- Mi señor, también hemos encontrado a un caballero, dice llamarse James Ford y pertenecer a la orden del Cisne.

- ¿Y dónde está ese caballero? - Preguntó el Rey Eko.

- Aquí estoy Rey Eko. Me presento ante vos y vuestra corte como un humilde vasallo. Estoy a vuestra entera disposición si me lo permitís.

El Rey Eko se acomodó más en su trono y miró fijamente al joven caballero durante unos instantes. James Ford caminaba con una mano delante, cruzada sobre el pecho en el que ostentaba un extraño símbolo en forma de octágono con varias líneas entrecortadas en su interior.

- ¿De dónde venís caballero James Ford?. - Preguntó el Rey Eko.

- De Capadocia mi señor, en Turquía.

-¿Y a dónde os dirigís?

- Señor, soy soldado y sirvo a un señor poderoso y bueno. Mi misión es como la de otros soldados, ir por el mundo explicando su doctrina con el único fin de dar a conocer la fe y procurar el mayor número de fieles. Así estaremos más cerca de un mundo sin guerras ni odios, sólo paz.

- Y decidme, quién es vuestro señor, ese tan poderoso que os manda viajar por todo el mundo.

- Jacob, así le llamamos mi rey.

El Rey Eko meditó de nuevo durante unos segundos. Parecía un ordenador que procesa la información recibida, y luego ya está listo para continuar.

- Bien, bien. Ahora contadme el incidente del lago. Quiero saber si a vos os parece correcto enviar una misión de rescate.

- Señor, dos pescadores que recogían las redes en su barca fueron levantados varios metros sobre el agua del lago por alguna especie de bestia desconocida por mí. Esta bestia les volvió a lanzar contra la superficie del lago y luego, tras una cortina de agua, tanto la barca como los dos infelices marineros desaparecieron.

- Así pues, según vuestro parecer no es preciso salir en su búsqueda.

Pero la princesa dio un paso hacia delante y protesto.

- !Padre!. No por favor, os lo suplico.

- !Calla hija!. Escucha al caballero. - Respondió el Rey Eko de forma autoritaria.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejillas de la princesa, y el caballero la miró durante un tiempo hasta que la voz profunda del monarca le despertó de su trance.

- Responded a mi pregunta caballero.

James Ford volteó la cabeza hacia el rey, la inclinó adelante a modo de reverencia y volvió de nuevo a mirarle.

- Mi Señor, estoy convencido que esos dos desgraciados pescadores perecieron en el fondo del lago. Además, hay una bestia, un monstruo completamente desconocido y debemos ser prudentes.

Cuando escuchó esta última frase, Ana-Lucía salió corriendo a sus aposentos seguida por sus damas.

Pasaron algunos días y el caballero fue invitado a residir en el castillo, mientras el monarca escuchaba atentamente las proezas de Jacob, señor de una extraña doctrina. Ana-Lucía evitaba cruzar una sola mirada con el caballero James Ford, pero el joven en cambio, no hacía lo mismo, sino que muchas veces parecía estar embelesado observándola caminar por los jardines y los pasillos del castillo.

Cómo era costumbre en aquella época, James Ford dormía en una enorme sala del castillo, coronada por la chimenea más grande que jamás había visto, tallada rudamente en fría piedra. El fuego permanecía encendido toda la noche, calentando a los vasallos del rey.

Una noche, James estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, mirando como crepitaban los trozos de madera y los saltos de las chispas naranjas. No era costumbre que la princesa abandonara sus habitaciones y se dejara ver por la sala, pero por alguna razón, Ana-Lucía no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió bajar al salón. Descendió descalza por las heladas escaleras y cuando llegó al último escalón, se quedó escondida tras la pared, mirando hacia la chimenea, entonces vio al joven caballero, y sin poder evitarlo inspeccionó sus cabellos, su rostro, y todo el resto del cuerpo que desde su posición podía ver. La visión no le desagradó, hasta el punto que pensaba en lo atractivo que aquel desconocido resultaba para ella. Era un hombre diferente, que tenía una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos azules penetrantes. Ana-Lucía se estaba enamorando de alguien a quién jamás le permitirían unirse.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que James le estaba devolviendo la mirada con una de sus amables sonrisas.

- Mi señora, vuestra presencia conforta mi falta de sueño.

Ana-Lucía no dijo nada, pero mientras el se acercaba cada vez más tampoco fue capaz de moverse, simplemente se quedó quieta esperando que el caballero llegase a su lado.

- ¿Es qué acaso vos no podéis dormir?. Es una noche fría, quizás no sea lo mejor para vuestra salud andar descalza por el castillo.

La joven bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies, y notando los ojos de él, a pesar de llevar una gruesa capa que tapaba su cuerpo, se sintió casi desnuda. Instintivamente, movió los pies y pretendió esconderlos, pero como eso era imposible pues debía aguantar en pie, se balanceó y cayó hacia delante, siendo sujetada por James.

El caballero continuaba sonriendo, pero ella, que se había ruborizado, le empujó suavemente y subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, el castillo entero fue despertado por espeluznantes gritos de socorro. Eran desgarradores y agudos hasta el punto de sentir que podían perforar los tímpanos.

Tanto el Rey Eko, como la princesa, sus damas y el resto de la corte y vasallos se reunieron en la gran sala del trono para entender el porqué de aquellos chillidos.

Un hombre y una mujer estaban dentro, llenos de barro y arañazos por todo el cuerpo, con numerosas heridas sangrantes que resultaron ser superficiales.

- Señor, por favor, ayúdenos por piedad.

- Mi Rey, mi señor, tenga compasión de nosotros.

Suplicando se lanzaron al suelo postrándose ante el monarca.

- ¿A qué se debe todo este escándalo?. - Preguntó el Rey Eko con voz firme.

La mujer se levantó despacio pero quedó con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo como símbolo de sumisión.

- Mi Señor, estábamos en el lago con nuestras vacas, las llevamos siempre a la misma hora para que beban agua fresca, cuando de pronto algo monstruoso ha empezado a arrastras las vacas hacia el interior del lago. Hemos peleado con uñas y dientes, con palos pero no hemos podido salvar ni un solo animal.

- ¿Cuántas vacas eran?

- Eran cuatro mi señor. - Respondió de nuevo la mujer.

- Describe eso monstruoso que se ha llevado las vacas.

- Era de color negro, y de él emanaba un vapor apestoso Todo el lago tiene un hedor muy extraño desde hace días, pero hoy no se podía estar en ese lugar sin taparte la nariz. Respondió la mujer gesticulando con las manos.

El hombre también se había incorporado y aprovechó el silencio de la mujer para intervenir.

- Sí mi señor, salió de repente del agua rodeado de un humo todavía más oscuro y se lanzó contra las reses.

Tras una pausa, el rey habló de nuevo.

- Bien, se os compensará por la pérdida del ganado. Pero antes iréis con un grupo de soldados al lago y les mostraréis el sitio exacto en el que se apareció esa…cosa nauseabunda.

La pareja se retiró reverenciando al rey. Unos cuantos soldados capitaneados por un oficial salieron del castillo junto a los dos campesinos y comenzaron el camino al lago.

El salón se quedó en silencio durante unos breves momentos, hasta que la princesa se dirigió a su padre.

- Mi rey, y padre mío, os agradezco el interés que os habéis tomado por el monstruo, aún así no dejo de recordar a los dos desdichados pescadores que hace días desaparecieron en las aguas.

- Eso, hija mía, es algo digno de una futura reina. La compasión te hace noble, mi princesa. - Respondió el Rey Eko acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

Con el paso de los días, la tranquilidad pareció de nuevo reinar en la ciudad, pero el hedor apestoso que provenía del lago, aunque las aguas no tenían mal sabor ni estaban envenenadas, era algo que preocupaba a los lugareños y también a la corte entera.

Mientras tanto, el caballero James pasaba horas y horas charlando con el rey sobre la religión que profesaba hacia Jacob. Contaba las bondades y virtudes de su líder así como los milagros que se le podían atribuir, tales como apariciones en varios lugares a la vez, sanaciones y curas de enfermedades en aquella época mortales y hasta resurrecciones de personas a las que se había visto vivas tras haber muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

El monarca estaba fascinado por el dogma que James explicaba y a pesar de pertenecer a otra religión, el Rey Eko estaba tentado en el cambio a la nueva fe que se le ofrecía.

Pero al ver la indecisión del rey, el caballero James pensó que quizás no debía presionarle y que lo más conveniente sería irse durante un tiempo para volver más adelante a ver si se había producido el convencimiento a la nueva fe.

Con gran pena el rey despidió al caballero, pues en él había encontrado un amigo y confidente.

La princesa no quiso tan siquiera salir al balcón, pero desde la ventana de su habitación miró la partida de James con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.

Recordaba la noche que cayó en sus brazos, aunque después ella no hizo más que evitar su compañía a pesar de que alguna vez el caballero se le acercó dispuesto a entablar conversación. Ahora estaba arrepentida por no haber hablado más con él y era consciente de que quizás no le volvería a ver más.


	2. Chapter 2

RATED: T (no sé porqué, pero quizás algún elemento sobrenatural y un poquito de sangre, pero muy muy muy poca)

**RATED: T (no sé porqué, pero quizás algún elemento sobrenatural y un poquito de sangre, pero muy muy muy poca)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece, así como tampoco la leyenda, la similitud con cualquier otra historia o las referencias históricas. Escribo sólo para divertir y divertirme. Y porqué leer mucho y escribir desarrollan positivamente la mente y el alma.**

**NOTA AUTORA: Este relato está inspirado en una leyenda popular de San Jorge y el dragón. He hecho una adaptación muy pero que muy particular a los personajes de Lost que creo que se adaptan más a los protagonistas de la leyenda. Por cierto, escribo Rey con mayúsculas muchas veces porque creo que el personaje de Mr. Eko en la serie debería haber sido desarrollado por los guionistas y también debería haber sido uno de los principales protagonistas de la serie en lugar de otros pelmazos. **

**Este es un relato SAWYER-ANA-LUCIA-MR.EKO.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**PARTE II**

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que el caballero James se marchó, pero de nuevo gritos de horror se escucharon en el lago.

Esta vez había un grupo de niños asustados, habían estado jugando cerca de la orilla cuando el "monstruo oscuro" les atacó. Por suerte ninguno de los niños fue capturado pero en cuanto vieron aquel humo tan negro salir del agua corrieron hacía sus casas.

Un grupo de soldados fue enviado de inmediato al lago, el propio rey decidió también desplazarse hasta el lugar. La princesa le acompaño con dos de sus damas. Estaba segura de que en aquellas aguas había un ser maligno.

De pronto, surgió algo del interior del lago, era el "monstruo oscuro", que se elevó hasta una altura considerable. Entre todo el vapor negro que le rodeaba se podía distinguir una cara no humana, sino parecida a un gran reptil, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban como rubís, su nariz ancha y su boca entreabierta estaba llena de puntiagudos dientes y rematada por una lengua bífida de color púrpura.

El animal acercó la cara hasta los presentes y para sorpresa de todos habló con voz ronca y profunda pero terriblemente severa.

- Si queréis que os deje en paz debéis hacer un sacrificio. Quiero que cada semana algo vivo y grande sea entregado a las aguas del lago para poder alimentarme.

El Rey Eko estaba tan asustado como el que más, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante sus súbditos, así que opto por responder con la mayor seguridad posible.

- No sé quién o qué eres. Pero no voy a darte nada que me pertenezca. Márchate o acabaremos contigo.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, la cabeza del animal se echó hacia atrás y luego hacia delante. Sacó aún más la lengua bífida y sus ojos parecían estar todavía más rojos. Entonces abrió su enorme boca y de su interior, además de un hedor desagradable, salió un fuego brillante y naranja que quemó sin piedad a uno de los soldados. Después, y antes de que el resto de los militares pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre otro soldado y lo tomó entre sus fauces, le arrastró hacia el interior de las aguas dejando un rastro de sangre y retales de ropa sobre las tierra húmeda, segundos más tarde estaba de nuevo en la superficie del agua, plantando su cara ante el monarca.

- Has visto de lo que soy capaz. Tenéis ocho días por delante, cuando haya finalizado el plazo estaré esperando algo vivo y grande, muy grande. A cambio os protegeré de todos los enemigos que os acechen.

El rey se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, aquello no era una petición, era una exigencia, aunque por otro lado, la oferta de protección no podía ser más tentadora, al fin y al cabo aquellos tiempos empezaban a ser peligrosos y el rey sabía que sus vecinos habían sufrido ataques, quedando algunas ciudades sitiadas durante meses, y un estado de sitio era tan desolador como angustioso, sobretodo si el alimento escaseaba.

- Padre, debemos vencer a esta bestia, no podemos ceder a sus exigencias.

- Hija, ¿no entiendes que empezará a matarnos a todos si no le damos lo que quiere?.

- Mi rey, os suplico que busquéis la manera de acabar con él.

El Rey Eko tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, la miró con ternura y besó su frente.

- Mi querida hija, enviar a los soldados a una muerte segura sería un crimen, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, siempre hay una razón.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón en este caso padre?. ¿Acaso hay algo que no me habéis contado?.

Dándole la espalda, el monarca se encaminó hacia el trono y se sentó, despacio, casi como si estuviera cansado, tan cansado que parecía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría.

- Acércate. - Ordenó el Rey Eko a su hija con voz suave.

Ana-Lucía corrió a sentarse a los pies de su padre, y como cuando era una niña apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

- Hija, ese monstruo no apareció en el lago por arte de magia. Hay una historia detrás. Ese monstruo fue creado por una bruja, era una mujer muy bella pero muy malvada y retorcida, se llamaba Juliet y venía del Norte. Si la hubieras visto, con sus largos cabellos dorados y sus brillantes ojos azules. Un día esa mujer vino a caballo hasta las puertas de nuestro castillo, entonces aún vivía mi hermano Yemi. Ella apareció con su cabellera suelta y cubierto su vestido por una capa de pelo blanco, suave y cálida como su sonrisa. Tanto Yemi como yo nos enamoramos de ella, aún sin conocerla profundamente estábamos dispuestos a disputar su amor. Pero ella tenía otros planes, era bruja y su señor era Hanso, un poderoso mago que conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Una vez, mientras mi hermano y ella paseaban por el lago, llegó un emisario de Hanso, ella se puso nerviosa y mi hermano intentó calmarla, el emisario llevaba un recado para Juliet, Hanso quería que regresara con nuestro tesoro, pero no contaba con que Juliet se había enamorado de mi hermano Yemi. Ella no quería regresar, sólo cambiar de vida y dejar las maldades atrás, pero Hanso no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y tomó a la hermana de Juliet como moneda de cambio, amenazando con quitarle la vida si Juliet no regresaba pronto con las riquezas. Mi hermano mandó un recado a Hanso a través del emisario, le desafió; Hanso aceptó el desafío sabiendo que ganaría, pero nadie contaba con que se llevaría consigo a la hermana de la bruja. Cuando llegó el día del reto, Hanso luchó con sus armas terrenales hasta que Yemi no pudo más, yo no me hablaba con mi hermano a causa de los celos que sentía, pero cuando le vi en el suelo ensangrentado y jadeando me apiadé de él y decidí ocupar su lugar. Pero Hanso empezó a utilizar hechizos en mi contra, así que yo también quedé malherido. En un momento de descuido, justo cuando Juliet se postraba a los pies de su señor para suplicar clemencia para mi hermano y para mi, Yemi se levantó y se lanzó contra Hanso, empuñaba una dura y pesada espada, Hanso fue rápido, y de la nada apareció la hermana de Juliet, a quién colocó delante de su cuerpo para protegerse, Yemi no tuvo tiempo de pensar y clavó su espada en el corazón de la mujer, que cayó al suelo desplomada sobre un charco de sangre. Juliet caminó hasta el cuerpo de su hermana, pero no pudo salvarla. Concentró su rabia en Hanso y en todos nosotros, nos maldijo y cuando Hanso repetía de nuevo un hechizo contra ella, Juliet se adelantó y pronunció otro más rápido, comenzó entonces una pelea de poder, en la que ambos se fortalecían con cada encantamiento que se lanzaban. La rabia de Juliet era tan grande que la alimentaba, y entonces ella ganó, convirtió a Hanso en el monstruo.

- Mi señor y padre mío, como es que no pudo salvar a su hermana.

- Hija, los magos y brujos no pueden utilizar la magia en beneficio propio, además, ella ya estaba muerta y tampoco se puede resucitar a quién ha perdido el alma. El mundo estaría lleno de cadáveres andantes.

- Pero y Yemi, ¿qué pasó con él?, ¿por qué nunca me has hablado de tu hermano padre?.

- Porque Yemi murió. Cuando Hanso vio en lo que se había convertido enfureció y se lanzó contra Juliet, yo salté hacia Yemi para intentar que éste atacara al monstruo pero fue tarde, Yemi ya estaba delante de su amada y la bestia le agarró, le levantó unos cuantos metros del suelo y lo lanzó contra el lago. Su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado. Sólo hay algo que mantiene el monstruo a raya y es el poder del amor. El cuerpo de aquella bestia se retorció de dolor tras haber matado a mi hermano y empezó a sentir como le hervía la piel, sin dudarlo un instante se lanzó al agua.

- ¿Es por eso que siempre hay una especie de neblina sobre el lago y sus aguas nunca están heladas por crudo que sea el invierno?

- Si mi princesa, el calor del monstruo es la causa de los eternos vapores y de la calidez de sus aguas.

- Pero padre, como es posible que nunca hasta ahora nadie haya visto nada.

- Cuando Juliet vio que ni Yemi ni su hermana volverían a respirar, a pasear, a sentir, cerró los ojos fuertemente, respiró hondo y antes de desaparecer para siempre nos maldijo a todos los presentes. El monstruo no saldría del lago a menos que alguien cometiera un acto atroz. Si así sucedía, la bestia despertaría otra vez y buscaría alimento. Sólo otro acto de amor puede enviarla de nuevo al fondo.

- Entonces mi rey, no es suficiente que vos me améis para que ese monstruo vuelva a las profundidades del lago.

- Querida Ana-Lucia, tu no estás en peligro de muerte, sólo luchando por salvar la vida de un ser amado podemos derrotarle, pero a cambio quién luche deberá morir.

- Eso es cruel, Juliet era una bruja sin corazón.

- Juliet tuvo corazón pero se lo arrancaron con la muerte de Yemi y su hermana.

- Padre, vos decís que algo atroz a despertado al monstruo. ¿Ya sabéis qué es?.

El Rey Eko suspiró y se frotó la cara con ambas manos, como si quisiera despejar su mente. Ana-Lucía le miraba esperando una explicación.

- Hija, si pasó algo hace unos días, justo antes de que tu vieras a los pescadores perecer en el lago.

- ¿Qué fue padre?

- Recuerdas a los mercaderes orientales que descansaron en la ciudad durante unos días y que yo alojé en el castillo agradeciendo los maravillosos regalos que nos entregaron.

- Sí, había una mujer y dos hombre, Sun, Jin y….Paik si no recuerdo mal. Contaron historias fantásticas sobre dragones, murallas encantadas, demonios y bellas princesas, lo recuerdo muy bien. Me sentí entristecida con su partida. Espero que algún día vuelvan a visitarnos.

- Pues yo prefiero que no lo hagan mi querida Ana-Lucía.

- Por favor padre, cuéntame que sucedió.

- Los tres mercaderes llegaron aquí con sus caravanas cargadas de sedas, especies y objetos de delicadas porcelanas, les di asilo puesto que la hospitalidad siempre ha sido nuestra principal virtud, pero Paik, e mayor de los tres y padre de la joven Sun era un hombre avaro y quiso algo a cambio de sus regalos. No se conformó con lo que los artesanos y comerciantes locales le compraban. Me pidió tu mano.

- Eso no es atroz padre - sonrió Ana-Lucía - Pero yo nunca hubiera querido desposarme a un hombre tan mayor, aunque si ese hubiese sido vuestro deseo ya sabéis que lo hubiera cumplido por el amor que os tengo.

- Hija mía, sólo tienes dieciséis años, nunca te pediría algo así, es más, pienso que deberías casarte por amor, igual que hice yo al casarme con tu madre.

Al oír la mención a su madre, Ana-Lucía, se entristeció ya que nunca la había conocido, pues la reina había fallecido al dar a luz a su hija. Pero Ana-Lucía sentía gran curiosidad por saber que atrocidad cometió Paik.

- Sigue contándome acerca de los mercaderes padre.

- Bien. Como te dije, Paik quería casarse contigo, me dijo que necesitaba una esposa joven porque quería tener más hijos y alguien que le cuidara, pero yo me negué, entonces él me dijo que sabía como hacer regresar el amor perdido. Yo sólo sentí que podía recuperar a tu madre y Paik me contó que debía sacrificar algo. Ese sacrificio tenía que ser humano.

- Mi rey, eso es horrible.

- Lo es Ana-Lucía. Paik me pidió la sangre de alguien, Benjamin Linus, un hombre que vive fuera de las murallas, dentro de una cueva, recluido la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Por qué debía morir Benjamin?.

- Lo supe más tarde, pero yo estuve cegado con la idea de recuperar a tu madre, así que envié un grupo de soldados a detenerle acusándole de intento de conspiración contra mi persona. Ordené que le decapitaran y recogí la sangre que entregué a Paik. Él no tuvo reparos para realizar un ritual extraño junto a la tumba de tu madre, pero no pasó nada, su poder no era falso, se había reído de mí y del amor que sentía por mi esposa. Burlándose me dijo que eso era lo que sucedía con los matrimonios por amor, y me amenazó con contar a toda la corte que yo había matado a un hombre para practicar magia negra.

- ¿Pero y Benjamin? ¿Cuál fue su pecado para tener que morir?

- Dijo que Benjamin no era un hombre inocente y que su muerte además le reportaba un gran alivio. Al parecer, hace muchos años, Benjamin viajó hasta tierras orientales y allí se enamoró de una mujer, era la esposa Paik, ella murió, se suicidó pues Benjamin era también mercader y se marchó del país, ante tal deshonra la esposa de Paik decidió quitarse la vida dejando a la pequeña Sun al cargo de su marido. Paik juró vengarse de Benjamin y no cesó en su empeño de encontrarle. Yo sólo fui un instrumento de su maldad.

Ana-Lucía sintió una gran pena en el corazón, por Benjamin y su amor prohibido, por Paik y su odio alimentado durante años y sobretodo por su padre y la gran culpa que cargaba sobre sus espaldas. Las lágrimas cayeron de los profundos ojos de la princesa, pues a pesar de todo, el Rey Eko seguía creyendo en el amor y pensaba que su hija únicamente debía casarse si estaba enamorada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora padre?

- Debemos obedecer al dragón, le alimentaremos con los animales grandes como los bueyes, las vacas y los caballos.

- ¿Pero y si se terminan?

- Ya pensaré en algo. Ahora tanto tú como yo debemos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos y descansar. Te veré mañana estimada hija.

Al cabo de un tiempo, los animales empezaron a escasear, sólo quedaban cuatro vacas y con eso tenían para un mes y medio más o menos. Las crías se quedaban sin madres y algunas morían, y las que sobrevivieron todavía eran demasiado pequeñas en tamaño para la bestia del lago.

- Señor, hoy es el octavo día, la bestia necesita su alimento y pronto no tendremos con que saciar su hambre.

- Lo sé. Déjame pensar. - Contestó el rey al joven noble que le hablaba.

Efectivamente, los días pasaron y la última vaca grande fue entregada.

El octavo día llegó de nuevo y la bestia esperaba ansiosa su alimento, pero este no llegó.

Al mismo tiempo, un grupo de bárbaros se acercaban a la ciudad, dispuestos a saquear todo lo que pudieran y a sitiar la villa hasta hacerla morir de hambre. La bestia había prometido al monarca que no dejaría a los enemigos acercarse pero eso era a cambio de algo. Los bárbaros llegaron y el rey envió sus tropas, lucharon desesperadamente pero no pudieron con los arietes por mucho que lanzaran aceite hirviendo desde las almenas. La ciudad estaba repleta, campesinos y pastores habían huido de sus casas para buscar protección entre las murallas de la villa pero los bárbaros eran superiores, no en número, sino en fuerza bruta. El alimento escaseaba y los olores eran desagradables.


	3. Chapter 3

RATED: T (no sé porqué, pero quizás algún elemento sobrenatural y un poquito de sangre, pero muy muy muy poca)

**RATED: T (no sé porqué, pero quizás algún elemento sobrenatural y un poquito de sangre, pero muy muy muy poca)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, ni los personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con la serie me pertenece, así como tampoco la leyenda, la similitud con cualquier otra historia o las referencias históricas. Escribo sólo para divertir y divertirme. Y porqué leer mucho y escribir desarrollan positivamente la mente y el alma.**

**NOTA AUTORA: Este relato está inspirado en una leyenda popular de San Jorge y el dragón. He hecho una adaptación muy pero que muy particular a los personajes de Lost que creo que se adaptan más a los protagonistas de la leyenda. Por cierto, escribo Rey con mayúsculas muchas veces porque creo que el personaje de Mr. Eko en la serie debería haber sido desarrollado por los guionistas y también debería haber sido uno de los principales protagonistas de la serie en lugar de otros pelmazos. **

**Este es un relato SAWYER-ANA-LUCIA-MR.EKO.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**PARTE III**

Ana-Lucía se pasaba horas mirando por las ventanas, por más que quisiera entretenerse leyendo, cosiendo o charlando con sus damas no conseguía sacar de su cabeza al joven James, esperando quizás que viniera al rescate de todos. Algo le decía que sólo él podía ayudarles. Pero el caballero no apareció aún durante un tiempo.

El sitio de la ciudad ya era insoportable. Algunos habitantes y súbditos habían fallecido a causa del hambre y las enfermedades provocadas por la falta de higiene.

Por suerte los bárbaros no lograron entrar y optaron por retirarse, pues Silca no era una ciudad especialmente rica. Los invasores se dieron cuenta de que la comida escaseaba y los cadáveres empezaban a abundar, así que antes de contaminarse con alguna epidemia decidieron partir, dejando tras de sí una ciudad rota y desgastada.

A pesar de todo, los que quedaban se esforzaron en reparar los daños y salir adelante. Pero el monstruo no se había ido, y un día, mientras los campesinos y pastores se encontraban en la orilla recogiendo agua, emergió de las aguas, arrastrando a su interior a un pobre desgraciado que no tuvo tiempo de salir.

El Rey Eko volvió al lago, casi había olvidado las exigencias de la bestia. Rogó que les diera tiempo pero aquel monstruo se negó y exigió su alimento de inmediato.

Pronto se reunieron varios nobles en el salón real. Tras varias horas de deliberación dieron con una solución cuando menos eficaz pero terrible. Harían un sorteo, y nadie seria excusado de participar excepto los niños, aunque no por la edad sino por su tamaño.

Varios campesinos y habitantes de la villa, al conocer el edicto real, gritaron horrorizados por la crueldad que suponía dejarse matar por una bestia. Pero la decisión estaba tomada, y el sorteo se realizó en la plaza pública, donde en otros tiempos hubo un próspero mercado.

El primer nombre dejó a todos los que se concentraron ahí con la sangre helada en las venas.

- Ana-Lucía, princesa de Silca. Gritó el encargado de extraer los nombres escritos en hojas con la tinta china que Paik les había regalado.

Todos callaron por unos momentos, pero luego el murmullo fue en aumento, hasta que el rey pidió silencio.

- Mi hija es la primera sacrificada, pero yo tomo su lugar.

Ana-Lucía oyó a su padre que con gran dolor estaba dispuesto a tomar el lugar de su hija.

- Mi señor - dijo Ana-Lucía, mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de su padre - os imploro que no hagáis tal cosa, soy yo quién debe ir al encuentro con la bestia, y así será. No deseo que os pongáis en mi lugar.

- Pero Ana-Lucía, eso sería un acto de amor y la bestia se destruiría.

- Yo no quiero ser salvada, es mi decisión y es mi destino padre. Sois un buen rey y la única persona que debe guiar a toda la ciudad. Yo no podría hacerlo. Te ruego padre que me dejes ir.

Padre e hija hablaron durante horas, pero el convencimiento de la princesa era tal que el Rey Eko, con gran pesar y una punzada en el corazón tuvo que permitir que la princesa fuera al encuentro de la bestia.

Aquella tarde, la princesa se vistió con un hermoso vestido que había pertenecido a su madre, era blanco y llevaba remates bordados con hilos de diferentes colores en tonos morados. Con el paso del tiempo había perdido parte de la pureza del color blanco, pero aún así lucía maravilloso sobre la joven.

Soltó su cabello negro y dejó que cayera sobre sus hombros, luego tomó unas flores frescas, que habían recogido sus damas, y las colocó sobre su pelo como si llevara una corona. Estaba tan bella como una novia el día de su boda.

Salió del castillo acompañada por dos soldados, caminando con paso seguro pero corto.

Estaban a medio camino del lago cuando vieron un hombre montado a caballo que se acercaba. Era un caballo blanco, y la brillante armadura no dejaba lugar a dudas, se trataba del caballero James Ford.

- Princesa Ana-Lucía, es extraño veros tan bien ataviada y sin embargo ir andando sólo con dos soldados. ¿Es qué ha sucedido algo en el castillo?

- Nada ha sucedido caballero James.

- Recordáis mi nombre. - Respondió James con la expresión iluminada con una amplia sonrisa.

- Lo recuerdo. Ahora debo continuar mi camino.

- Decidme a dónde os dirigís princesa para que pueda unirme a los soldados que os protegen.

- No van a protegerme durante mucho tiempo. Voy al lago, donde debo entregarme al monstruo oscuro.

James no podía creer aquello, tenía que impedir que algo le sucediera a la princesa.

- !Eso no puede ser! No voy a permitir que sufráis ni un solo rasguño.

Al decir esto, los soldados inclinaron sus lanzas hacia él, pues tenían ordenes estrictas de no alterar el destino de la princesa bajo pena de muerte.

- Pues entonces os seguiré desde lejos.

Y continuaron el recorrido, mientras el caballero James les seguía a una distancia prudencial.

Llegaron al lago y la princesa se acercó a la orilla. Los soldados se alejaron levemente y James desmontó su caballo, caminando hacia la joven. Esta vez no los soldados no le interrumpieron, aunque estaban pendientes de sus movimientos.

- Escuchadme, os lo suplico. ¿Por qué motivo estáis aquí?.

- Es una larga historia.

- Pues estoy dispuesto a oírla. Adelante por favor princesa.

Ana-Lucia le contó todo lo que su padre le había contado, le explicó acerca de la guerra contra los bárbaros y también sobre el resultado del sorteo. James la escuchaba atentamente, sentados ambos en la orilla, arropados por el calor de un pequeño fuego que habían hecho los soldados.

Hacia rato que esperaban la salida del monstruo, y entonces apareció. Primero el agua saltando como un surtidor, después el humo y el fuerte hedor, y por fin el monstruo oscuro de ojos rojos. El cuello de la bestia se alargó hasta el grupo que estaba en pie.

- ¿Quién de vosotros me acompañará hasta mis habitaciones? - Preguntó con voz ronca e irónica.

Ana-Lucía dio un paso adelante y habló con todo el orgullo de princesa que poseía y que había heredado de sus padres.

- Yo seré quien os acompañe.

- Bien…bien… entonces por que no entras voluntariamente. A una dama hay que invitarle con corrección y educación. Entrad bella princesa.

- !Alto!. - gritó James blandiendo su espada - No os vais a llevar a esta dama. Yo ocuparé su lugar.

El monstruo miró al caballero sorprendido por su valentía.

- Sinceramente, me da igual quién de vosotros sea mi cena. Sólo quiero un acompañante. O sino, mañana, nadie ni nada podrá estar en el lago pues me llevaré a cualquier ser vivo conmigo, y no me importará el tamaño.

Los soldados estaban aterrados ante el monstruo y eran incapaces de reaccionar, sólo miraban con la boca abierta mientras se apoyaban en sus lanzas para no caer al suelo por la impresión que les causo la bestia.

Ana-Lucía se adelantó de nuevo y con determinación le dijo a la bestia que era ella quien debía sacrificarse. El monstruo inclinó su cabeza hasta rozar la punta de la nariz de la joven y empezó a envolverla con un vaporoso manto oscuro, pero James no iba a quedarse impasible y de un brinco arrancó a la princesa del siniestro abrazo.

El monstruo se había enojado y su ira era casi palpable, lanzó un grito desgarrador y se arrojó contra el caballero.

Mientras tanto, los soldados observaban la escena boquiabiertos, incapaces de moverse.

Ana-Lucía se vio en el suelo, estaba aturdida por el empujón recibido pero en sentía alivio al ver que el caballero había lanzado su espada contra el corazón de aquel monstruo.

El acero se clavó como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla, fácil y rápido, hundiéndose en el interior del ser maligno, cuando de pronto surgió una luz blanca que inundó buena parte de la escena, obligando a girar la cabeza a la joven princesa y a los soldados.

Y luego vino el silencio, la luz desapareció y la cabeza del monstruo descendió contra el suelo, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo, el humo y los vapores que le rodeaban habitualmente desaparecieron y sólo quedó una masa negra tumbada en la orilla del lago, el caballero estaba en pie a su lado, mirando la agitada respiración de la bestia.

Entonces empezó a brotar sangre de su interior, y un reguero del líquido rojo resbaló por la tierra hasta llegar a unas rocas. Como por arte de magia floreció un tímido tallo verde, pero poco a poco y de forma continua iban naciendo más tallos de los tallos, hasta que en las puntas empezaron a abrirse unos capullos, y de los capullos florecieron rosas de color rojo intenso.

James se acercó a las rosas y con sumo cuidado arrancó una; con una mirada dulce se la entregó a Ana-Lucía.

- ¿Cómo es posible?. Al dragón no se le puede vencer si no hay amor. - Preguntó la dama.

- ¿Y quién os dicho qué no hay amor mi princesa? - Respondió James con voz suave.

Ana-Lucía le miró a los ojos, tan azules y brillantes. James miró a Ana-Lucía, y aquel momento se hizo eterno para ambos.

Sin más palabras, el caballero alargó su mano para levantar a la princesa del suelo, la guió hasta la bestia que yacía rota en el suelo y tomando su capa, que enrolló en forma de cuerda, la ató al cuello del animal, entregando el otro extremo a la princesa.

En un principio ella reacciono asustándose, pero viendo que la bestia se había convertido en un animal más manso que un cordero no dudó en tomar la rienda y tirar de ella.

James ayudó a Ana-Lucía a montar en su caballo y junto a los soldados regresaron al castillo, con la bestia atada a la capa que sujetaba la princesa.

Una vez llegaron a las murallas, los gritos de alarma advirtieron a sus ocupantes de que algo sucedía. El Rey Eko, que había estado sumido en un gran disgusto se acercó a las puertas del castillo, esperando las noticias del exterior, quizás albergando la pobre esperanza de que su amada hija siguiera con vida.

Y era verdad. Los centinelas de las murallas gritaban las noticias a los guardias para que estos las llevaran al interior del castillo. Cuando el monarca las escucho no dudo en salir corriendo hasta las puertas de las murallas, cruzando la ciudad a pie y lo más rápido que podía.

Al ver como aquellas enormes puertas de madera se abrían escandalosamente el corazón del rey se aceleró.

La imagen que tenía ante sus cansados ojos era la más esperada para él y para muchos de los habitantes de Silca.

La princesa arrastraba la bestia y entraba sonriendo con la mirada directa a los ojos de su padre. Ambos se abrazaron emocionados.

- !Padre!

- Ana-Lucía, creía que ya no volvería a verte jamás hija mía. No sabes la alegría tan grande que tengo por verte sana y salva. Cuéntame que ha sucedido.

- Ha sido el caballero James, él ha acabado con el monstruo.

- Pero él sigue vivo. Cómo es posible que no se haya cumplido el sacrificio.

James se acercó al rey y a la princesa, con paso firme y amable sonrisa.

- El sacrificio de morir por quién amas no ha sido necesario. La espada que llevo tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir la maldad que aquel monstruo llevaba en su interior. Por eso todavía no está muerto, sólo he sacado el mal que tenía dentro. Ahora vos mismo podéis acabar con la bestia, vuestro pueblo os estará eternamente agradecido.

El Rey Eko miró el cuerpo moribundo del animal, ordenó a uno de sus guardias que fuera a recoger su espada y una vez la tuvo, la clavó en el cuello del monstruo poniendo fin a su larga agonía.

Luego, se dirigió a su pueblo:

- Hoy ha sido un día grande, recordaremos cada veintitrés de abril como el día en que el mal fue destruido. Mi hija porta una hermosa rosa roja entre sus manos, cada año, en esta fecha, todas las damas y mujeres de Silca, no importa su condición social, recibirán una rosa, y cada año también se contará la historia del caballero que venció al dragón con la fuerza del amor. !El bien ha regresado a Silca!.

En la plaza de la ciudad todos aplaudían y la princesa miraba embelesada al caballero James.

Invitaron al castillo al joven para descansar, y se organizó un gran banquete con el alimento que tenían. La cocinera del castillo, Rose, se esmeró en combinar las pocas verduras de las que disponían con unos cuantos pollos. El resultado fue delicioso.

Al finalizar el festín, la princesa y el caballero se enfrentaron cara a cara. James la miraba con un brillo diferente en los ojos y Ana-Lucía respondía de igual manera.

- Caballero James, ¿partiréis pronto?

- Debo continuar con mi misión, para que hasta en el último confín del mundo conocido todos puedan saber quién es Jacob y su doctrina.

- Pues yo me quedaré en el castillo con una gran pena.

- No estéis triste mi bella dama. - Dijo James acariciando la mejilla de la princesa.

- Pero yo….deseo que….os quedéis con nosotros.

- Eso no puede ser. Debo cumplir mi cometido.

Sin vacilar, James acercó el rostro a la cara de Ana-Lucía, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, los labios del caballero se habían posado en los suyos, envolviéndolos con un agradable y suave calor, en un beso largo y tierno.

El Rey Eko que había visto toda la escena, decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

- Caballero James Ford, veo que vos y mi hija habéis empezado una hermosa amistad. – el monarca tomó aire y luego lo soltó, sonriendo – Nos gustaría que os quedarais entre nosotros, y si es vuestro deseo podéis desposaros con Ana-Lucía.

James inclinó la cabeza y respondió al rey.

- Señor, os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, pero debo continuar mi camino de predicación. La doctrina de Jacob ha de ser escuchada aún en el rincón más remoto de la tierra….Pero en lo que respecta a vuestra hija…ella es la criatura más hermosa y valiente que jamás he visto, y siempre la llevaré en mi corazón, aunque no puedo tomarla como esposa, ya que es demasiado joven. Muy a mi pesar debo declinar la proposición que sin lugar a dudas, de aquí un tiempo yo mismo os recordaré, cuando ella tenga la edad suficiente para ser mi esposa, si es que aún lo desea.

Ana-Lucía sintió como una daga se le clavaba en el corazón, amaba al caballero y creyó que él la rechazaba, pero nada más lejos de la mente de James, puesto que él también se había enamorado, aunque sabía que su misión era muy importante y no podía dejarse vencer por una oferta tan tentadora.

El Rey Eko entendió al joven caballero, y pensó que quizás podría recompensarle de alguna otra manera.

- Caballero, entonces aceptad una parte de mis riquezas como compensación por la ayuda que nos habéis prestado.

- Mi buen Rey Eko, os ruego encarecidamente que tales riquezas sean entregadas a los menos favorecidos, puesto que algunos han perdido parte de los animales de sus granjas.

El monarca sonrió, orgulloso de la honradez y buen corazón del caballero, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahora podéis iros si así lo deseáis, pero recordad siempre que aquí, en Silca, siempre tendréis vuestra casa.

Ana-Lucía comprendió que la virtud del caballero lo hacía más noble aún, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, la felicidad por amar a un hombre bueno superaba con creces cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera tener.

- Estimado caballero, recordad también que os estaré esperando…no me importa si tardáis cien años en volver, yo estaré aquí, y cada veintitrés de abril llevaré conmigo una rosa roja prendida en mi vestido.

- Mi hermosa Ana-Lucía, os llevo desde hace tiempo en mi corazón, y os aseguro que volveré, y cuando lo haga será para quedarme, para siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
